Cherished Moments are Never Forgotten
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Sequel to Think Before you Speak. When Hot Rod remembers the sad day he lost his father, as well as the times they shared together on Cybertron, Optimus Prime steps in to cheer him up, with a ticklish solution. Rated T for past death. Plenty of cuteness and tickles. Absolutely no flames.


**(Here is a new Transformer/Tickle story based off of a role play I did with EmeraldMoonGem. We hope that you enjoy this little story, but no flames or mean comments. This is a sequel to my other story, Think Before you Speak. I do not own the Transformers.)**

**A/N: If I see any comment that is disrespectful or a flame, I will delete the comments and report it. If you do not like tickle stories, then do not read this story. I humbly ask you nicely to treat my story as well as my other stories with respect.**

* * *

**Cherished Moments are Never Forgotten**

* * *

Hot Rod was out on his patrol across the Autobot's territory, keeping an optic out for any Decepticon's who might try to attack, but so far, no Decepticons were found.

Seeing that his patrol was once more clear of any threat, Hot Rod went over to a wooded area that he often went to when he needed time to think. It was close to the entrance of the Ark, but it was right by the forest and next to a cliff that looked at a pool of cool water underneath him. He then sighed as he transformed to his robot mode and sat by the cliff, his legs dangling over it.

Hot Rod then looked up ad noticed the setting sun and the vibrant evening colors of the sky, orange and purple and yellow. It was very beautiful. But, the sky and sun had nothing compared to what Hot Rod was going through right now. He was remembering the time Optimus Prime tickled him after he was caught running his mouth at Blurr that one day. From that tickle torture, Hot Rod began to remember something he had kept to himself until the evening.

"Oh, dad." he sighed as his optics felt tears.

* * *

1 hour had passed, and as Optimus Prime checked the screen of Teletraan 1 to look at the surrounding area of the territory, he found the figure of Hot Rod by the forest, his back to him. Optimus felt concerned and tried to contact him through com link, but Hot Rod didn't answer, and it turned out that he turned it off. "I wonder what is wrong with Hot Rod. I better join him and see what is wrong." Optimus said to himself, and had Prowl watch the base while he was out. Prowl said he would keep watch and Optimus transformed and drove out to find the young bot.

* * *

Hot Rod sobbed quietly as he covered his face and optics in utter depression and sadness. He never felt so upset in all his stellar cycles. Why did the memories have to return to him, and why did he feel so alone?

Optimus Prime soon found Hot Rod and transformed to his robot mode and went to the saddened cybertronian. "Hot Rod. You haven't returned for 1 earth hour. Is everything alright?" he asked as he knelt beside Hot Rod.

Hot Rod didn't even flinch at the sound of his leader's voice, but only remained silent.

Optimus soon noticed a streak of a tear on one side of the Autobot's face and sat down before he spoke. "Hot Rod, what is troubling you, young one? I know there is something wrong, and I wish to help you. Please tell me." he said in a gentle, father-like tone.

Hot Rod could tell that he wasn't going to win by being silent like a statue, so he turned and spoke softly and sadly. "I've been having some flashes of my memories, Prime. Memories I wish would never had happened."

"Optimus was confused. "I wish to know what you are getting at. If you do not want to it is alright." Optimus reassured him.

"No, I must tell someone this. It hurts even more as I keep it inside me." Hot Rod told Optimus before she continued to explain his troubles. "I used to have a father once. He was a dock worker who worked day and night to keep a home for just the two of us. My mother had died when giving birth to me and my father had taken the role of being both parents, feeding me, changing me, even comforting me when I was upset." Hot Rod then lowered his head and sighed. "One day, while I was a youngling, I came home and found him on the berth, coughing hard and wheezing. I called for help, but no one came. We lived in a sketchy part of Iacon, so no one came. I stayed right thy his side and held his hand, comforting him and telling him that he would be alright."

That's when Hot Rod turned his face away, and Optimus could hear him crying quietly. "Hot Rod?"

"He died...Died right in front of me, and there was nothing I could do to save him." Hot Rod looked at Optimus, tears streaming down his cheeks fast and hard. "But, its what happened a week ago that made the memories return."

"What might that be?" Optimus asked as he placed a hand on Hot Rods back.

"The day I ran my mouth...when you tickled me...You see, my dad and I had tickle fights when I was little. So, when you tickled me, I could remember the tickle fights my father and I had." Hot Rod finished and covered his optics as his tears came back again. Optimus could feel the pain and without even thinking of it, he brought Hot Rod to his chest and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back.

"Shh. Easy, Hot Rod." he cooed to Hot Rod, but the young, rad and yellow Autobot kept crying, but more quietly with a few hiccups.

"I really miss him. I wish he never left me alone." Hot Rod said mournfully.

Optimus then gently petted the helm of Hot Rod and said to him this. "Hot Rod, the love from our parental figures leaves a mark upon our sparks. However, this mark is something you can't see, but you can feel it. While I never met your father, I can tell from what you just told me that he loved you very much and he will always be with you in your spark and mind. Those good memories are the ones you need to hold on to, so that you'll never forget your father, no matter what happens." Optimus then retracted his mask to show a comforting smile. "And these cherished memories never fade away, for they are what you and your father cherish. Remember the times with you and your father, and you will never be alone."

Hot Rod's tears came to a close as he wiped them away, and he then grinned. Optimus was right in everything he said, in fact, Optimus reminded him of his father. "You sound just like him, Prime. Thank you."

Optimus nodded and he and Hot Rod got up and were just about to leave when Hot Rod stopped. "Wait."

"Yes, Hot Rod?"

"Um, I know this might sound weird, but...would you tickle me again? I actually enjoyed the tickles you gave me last week, even though it was meant for punishment. It kind of helps me remember the happy times I had with my father." Hot Rod hesitantly asked and Prime smiled at him.

"Hot Rod, it is no bother to me. I would be more than happy to tickle you." Optimus Prime answered.

Hot Rod then laid himself on the ground and had his arms up and legs straight. "You can start wherever you like. Just let me know where." he told Prime and the blue and red mech came over and sat down right next to Hot Rods feet, taking both of them and resting them on his legs and held them with one arm while flexing is fingers on the other hand.

"I'll start with your feet and work my way up." Prime said.

Hot Rod nodded and braced himself, waiting for the tickling to begin. Optimus then used a fore finger and slowly, teasingly began to tickle the feet. "Here we go, Hot Rod. I hop you enjoy this." he cooed as his finger went up and down, switching from tickling the right foot and the left foot.

Hot Rod soon started giggling, a smile now on his face as he felt the tingly sensation on his feet. "Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! That tickles."

"It is suppose to, young bot. Want to go a little faster?" Prime asked and Hot Rod nodded. With that, Optimus began tickling faster with his fore finger, and the feet soon started twitching and wriggling in his grasp. "Ooh, trying to get away? I'll fix that." he teased playfully as he held the feet a little more tighter and then used all five of his fingers and tickled both feet at the same time, moving his fingers up and down fast and good.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Optimus, it tickles so much! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Hot Rod's laughter began to grow louder and more happy as the tickles persisted. The memories of the tickle fights with his father soon came back to him, and Hot Rod felt happy once more.

Optimus could tell the tickles were working and decided to quicken the pace of his tickling, but also tickled a little harder, scratching the metal soles and heels. "Tickle time for Hot Rod. Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!"

"AHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Hot Rod screamed as his feet received the most torturous and fun tickles he ever felt, but he was enjoying it in a positive way.

Optimus continued tickling Hot Rods feet until he saw that Hot Rod was finished. He stopped and freed the feet and looked over at Hot Rod as he went to the stomach. "Hot Rod, are you alright?"

"Whew! I am. That was fun!" Hot Rod giggled and gasped. "You are good at tickling."

"Thank you, Hot Rod. I'll wait until you have your breathing back to normal. I don't want you to stress yourself or get harmed." Optimus reminded the young bot and Hot Rod nodded and giggled.

After a few minutes, Hot Rod was ready once more for another round of tickles. "Are you ready? I'm going to tickle two of your spots, the stomach and arm joints." Optimus explained as he placed his blue hands on Hot Rods abdomen.

"I'm ready, gramps." Hot Rod answered, but then gasped.

"Oh, you are going to get it." Optimus chuckled and began to wiggle his fingers into Hot Rods stomach, wiggling them up and down furiously.

"AHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HEY! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I'M SO-HO-HO-HO-HORRY!" Hot Rod laughed hysterically as he squirmed and writhed under Optimus as he tried to get away.

"Nope, you call me a name, I tickle you, Hot Rod. Now, give me that tummy!" Optimus laughed as he dug his fingers deeper into the stomach and tickled a little more harder and faster, making Hot Rod really scream and laugh so hard. Just then, Optimus saw the exposed underarms and immediately shot his hands at them and began tickling the young bot there. "Kitchy kitchy kitchy coo! Coothie coo!" he teased.

"AHHHHH! OHO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO NO! NO PLEASE! NOT THERE! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Hot Rod screamed and squealed like a femme when he felt the blue, blunt, and strong finger digging into his arm joints and clamped his arms down, but that only made the tickling worse since the arms also trapped Prime's fingers.

"You can't get away form me, Hot Rod. Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle! What a ticklish Autobot you are. Surrender to my tickles." Optimus cooed and teased as he watched his team member laugh hysterically and screamed to the high heavens, but he was glad that Hot Rod was doing so, because all the sadness and painful memories of Hot Rod's father dying was leaving his processor and was now replaced by happy laughter and happy memories.

"OKAY! OKAY! I GI-Hi-HI-HI-HI-HIVE UP! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! DADDY, PLEASE!" Hot Rod screamed again, and Prime was taken back by the name but saw that Hot Rod had about enough tickles for the day, and let him go. Hot Rod laid on the ground and curled into a ball to ease the tingly sensation that coursed through his body. "Oh, wow! That was fun!" Hot Rod gasped, but then he remembered the word he said and began to blush, his cheek plates flushing red.

"Hot Rod, are you alright?" Optimus asked, concerned about the sudden bashful look of his young Autobot.

"I called you 'Daddy'. I bet you must think I'm crazy to call you that." Hot Rod answered and looked away, but he then felt a hand pet his helm and he turned to see Optimus sitting next to him.

"Hot Rod, it is no bother to call me 'Father'. It is no bother to me. Just the 'gramps' is what I got offended by." Optimus said.

"Oh, sorry."

"Ha-ha. You are forgiven, Hot Rod. Now, let us return to base. The others may wonder what is taking the both of us so long to return. Optimus then helped Hot Rod up and they transformed and headed back to base. Hot Rod was now feeling very happy, for he knew now that the cherished moments that happen in life are the ones that never fade or forgotten, but live on in our hearts.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Ta da! How was it? Was it cute? Please leave a review but no flames. Special thanks to GoldGuardian2418 for helping me out with the story, and a big thanks to EmeraldMoonGem for making this possible. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
